A Tale of Two Hearts
by Lang-Fa
Summary: When Sakura came back home 4rm China, she had lost sum of her memories.She found out dat she was pregnant with a stranger's baby.She&Lang went to HK to find the father but will he understand?Will sumthing stand n da way? S
1. Chapter 1

__

_**Song Listening to: 'Forever Dreamer' sung by: Megumi Hayashibara **_

_**n/a: Yes, a new story. I have PLENTY more though, I'm just too lazy. Enjoy this one! **_

__

_**Summary: After she came back from Hong Kong, she had also figure out that she was pregnant with a young child. The thing is she can't remember who's the father. Will something stand in the way of finding out who the father is?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Tale of Two Hearts**_

****

"WAH! WAH!" cried a young voice. A tall but skimpy figure ran over to the pale blue crib.

She picked the small figure in the crib up and held him to her chest, as she closed her emerald eyes she softly whispered "..sh.. shhhh..don't cry..momie's here.." said a heartwarming voice.

The mother's hand softly storke the babie's small back. "Nothing to worry about my Little Lang" she said softly as the crying sound dissapeaered.

The 17 year old teen looked up from her baby, she looked out of the big glass window and her eyes scanned the lights of Tokyo.

Her own green eyes reflecting the beatiful but sad image of Tokyo. Her home town used to be a pretty and peaceful place, but now becuase of the new formedcompany called the LCHK/T (Li. Corp of Hong Kong/Tokyo) had destroyed herhometown. She hated the company!

This is why her father isn't alive! This is why she was poor! She lives in an old apartment, only supporting herself, and now she has a new baby in the house! She was so fustrated!

Taking her eyes away from the awful view of the now polluted town, she sighedin anger.

"WAH!" her eyes, alarmed she hold tightly at the small figure in her ams, "..shh.." she repeated once again.

Her hands went freely threw the amber-brown hair of Lang Kinomoto. She smiled, the little boy was innocent and so adorable at the same time.

He was in her arms, snugglying as if his mother was a warm blanket warming him in a warm tight embrance. (n/a: I say warm too much!)

Her eyes soften, "..don't cry Lang, don't cry.. " she repeated agian. The mother smiled as she watched Lang's forest green eyes slowly closing. She hold on him tightly as if something or someone was trying to pull them away and she couldn't let that happened.

She don't know who would do that, but all she knew was that she wouldn't let them sarpet them! Lang was her only son, and she wanted to keep her family name alive! She would protect her son, no matter what's the cost!

..Nothing would take him away from her..

..nothing..

* * *

_**n/a: What do you guys think? It's really short eh? I really like this story! SO review! Chp. 1 is just like a heads up. So you guys could get a little information. And Syaoran's coming up in.. maybe chp.2 or3 I'm not sure. This story is a like a family love story, but also with a S+S romance. And The summary isn't that good, I hate summaries anyway.. lolz!**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

n/a: I'm sooo SAD! I had to rewrite this! Something's wrong with my computer so I couldn't save it:Somethings's ALWAYS wrong with your computer: WHAT! Who said that!... I haven't been updating this story so YAY! Be happy you guys I'm updating! And ya guys guess what? I bought a book called "memoirs of a geisha" I wanted to see the movie instead though..

.. anywayz.. be back in a sec.. I'm going to eat my dinner:D yum

* * *

A Tale of Two Hearts

_**"Welcome to our new home Ying Fa." the tall teen figure stared at the young emerald eyed teen. "This is just too much." she said again amazed at how this house was.. "This isn't a house. It's a mansion Ying" again he told "But we can't take this it's-" "it's where we always hang out... An old abadon masion.. just for you and me.." he said soflty to her. **_

_**"But-" she complained again. She looked atthe tall figure cover by the thick dark shadows of the trees. She watched as the man opened hismouth to say something "beep. beep." Sakura looked at confusion "huh?" again beep. beep. But this time it was louder.

* * *

**_

'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"What the-!" a hand flutter threw the air and roughly pounded the pink alarm clock.

When the noise stop an emerald eyed 20 year old stood up form her sleep. Rubbing off the sleep, but she then yelled

"LANG! You were supposed to wake me up!" she waited for an answer "Sorry mom!" yelled across the arpartment.

Sundenly a five year old appeared under the doorway.

"Sorry.. mom" he said a bit laughing at his mother.

The young lady stood up and walked to her closet, her eyes glared at the boy.

Her eyes, still focus on the boy called her 'son'.

Lang was a bit frighten but he smiled at his mother.

"C'mon Mom! Where gonna be late!" yelled a fustarted Lang, his forest green eyes glared at his anoyying mom.

"We'll it's becuase of _you_! I woke up late. And it's becuase of _you_! That you made me carry ALL of your luggage!" Sakura complained.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't my mom.. you embrassed me too much." he sighed leaving his mother in thecrowd (n/a: sumthing wrong with me.. can't spell it right >. )

* * *

_'Attention all passengers. The plane to Hong Kong, China is is off lifting' (n/a: I've been in an air plane about three times.. and Iforgotton about it already!)_

"Mom." Lang turned to her mom's snoring. "MOM! Wake up!" but snoring was only replied back.

Lang sighed and took out the white mini phone out of his chair.

After a few mintues a maid came over to Lang and gave him a glass of water.. the maid left and Lang took a glance at his mother's sleeping face and Lang smiled 'evily' (n/a: I know that smile. lolz)...

**_"Sakura" a voice echoed threw the church halls.. a man in ablack tuex.. She took a quick glance at the poeple.. but it was all burry she couldn't see anything but the colorfull flowers of the poenies and the pink cherry blossoms. Where is this place? She asked herself._**

**_The wedding music played threw the halls.. She then notice that she was walking out of the church.. She wasn't walking.. She was running.. Breathing hard and taking a deep breathe and noticing that she was wearing a pure white gown and a white lacey sheet covering her face. She opened the church doors and saw the limo _**

**_"Mistress Sakura is gone!" she heard a large voice booming threw the halls as it echoed.. following the voice was a large crowd of gasp. She appeared in front of the last church doors and started her way outside of the church when a voice stopped her "Ying Fa?" she quickly turned around and notice the face was once again blocked by the dark shadow. He stepped near her but she only backed away.. "Ying Fa.." his voice shaking.. _**

**_"Why?" she, was speechless.. The sun quickly went down as the rain of showers appeared. And a drop of rain slid down his unknown face. For a minute they were silent "…Why…" he asked as the muscular voice echoed.. This time half seeing his eyes as if it was dark amber.._**

**_"…why…"_**

"What!" Sakura woke up all wet as she remembered where she was. Why was she so wet? Was it because of the dream? She turned to face a laughing Lang. "LANG!"

* * *

After some hours Sakura had clamed down "You disturb my dream." she told him

"What kind of dream was it?" he asked eating his lunch.

They were still on the plan going of to Hong Kong, China. "It was about a guy… and I was in a church.." Sakura sighed dreamily "Mothers.. Them and their fantasies of love.." Lang sighed as he took a drink of his coke'.

"If you Mothers can make up stories like that then can you even make up my dad." he said a bit hurt. Sakura took a glance at Lang his chocolate bangs covered his forest green eyes. She cupped his small smooth chin..

"I'm sorry sweetie.. But I never knew your father. I'm sorry." she said looking up in his familiar forest green eyes "I promise that when we arrive to Hong Kong we'll find him. No matter what it takes." she told him.

Lang looked up trying to wipe the small tears away "Promise?" Sakura nodded she extended her right pinky and so did Lang as they kept their promises. 'Mom sounded like she was afraid.. as if she afraid that something might happened..' Lang told himself. His mother smiled at him as he too smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place Mom?" Lang asked as he scanned the large mansion "Your Uncle Eriol told me that his cousin wouldn't mind if we live with him for a while." she said as she took out the address on a piece of paper.

"Uncle Eriol's cousin must sure be rich." he said again as he looked around the yard full with different types of flowers.

"This place looks so familiar." Sakura said as she ringed the door bell a few minutes and a large figure opened the door

"I hope Uncle Eriol's cousin likes kids." Lang said. Sakura added "I hope he doesn't mind if we stayed here--" the door swung opened revealing a man with dark chocolate bangs and amber eyes.

He looked VERY familiar Sakura added

"Of course I don't mind Ying Fa."

* * *

n/a: How was that? This chappie is to my reviewers and to my cousin since she wanted to read this.

R&R!


End file.
